


Superstitious

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AO3's screwing with my tags' capitalization sorry, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Humor, Demon Hunting au, M/M, Yôkai, all my knowledge is from Wikipedia, exorcist AU, kinda humorous and kinda angsty, we're going to pretend tengu are yokai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi doesn't remember breaking any mirrors, but he clearly must have. He's in one of the most prestigious Exorcist precincts in Japan and yet, since then, everything's gone wrong. His only lucky break so far had been Kozume Kenma.Kenma may just be the world's laziest partner, and he's definitely not the best friend that Tadashi's been pining over for the past 6 years, but he's the best Tadashi's got. They work really well together-- oddly enough-- and Tadashi's finally doing more than emergency missions.But crossing fingers can't stop things from going wrong.





	Superstitious

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi had been something he’d dubbed a “mother”. Now, understand that no one in The Akuma Court was a docile being. They all had to have some sort of bite to even get in. This was something that Tadashi feared constantly--- that they’d find that he wasn’t useful enough and kick him out. But, in this case, that was beside the point. 

 

The “mothers” that Tadashi referred to were people who were constantly sidelined on hunts (if not simply left behind).  Now being a “mother” in itself wasn’t bad in itself; Suga was one of the most charismatic and talented people Tadashi knew and he fell into the “mother” category. Tsukki’s brother was also what Tadashi referred to as a “mother” and Tadashi had grown up admiring him, even if his image had been shaken more than once. 

 

There were some perks, like how they all wound up pretty skilled in healing techniques, used when the Healers were absent or overwhelmed, hence where the “mother” term came from. But “mothers” tended to be, quite frankly, useless most of time. They were forced to sit around and twiddle their thumbs. Ennoshita grumbled about it the most, which was odd since Tadashi had expected Suga to be the most bitter about it. He had most recently been the one to be benched. Tadashi, on the other hand, had practically been born benched. He wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten in.

 

Tsukki was the nearly the exact opposite of him: he was composed to Tadashi’s constant anxiety, cool to his nervousness, and talented to his extreme untalented-ness. It was why Tadashi idolized him so much. He was everything Tadashi wanted to be and more. All of his life, Tadashi strived to be able to get good enough to be partnered with Tsukki and go on missions.

 

That dream had been demolished the second Tsukki was partnered with Kuroo Testurou. Kuroo was extremely talented, and he and Tsukki had an odd compatibility that no one could really put a finger on. 

 

Tadashi had expected that to be the end--- he’d forever be a “mother” and used when the team was overwhelmed or on the rare occasion his overly unique ability was needed. What he hadn’t expected was for Kuroo Testurou to also be his indirect saving grace. As it so happened, someone else had gotten fucked over when Kuroo and Tsukki became partners--- Kozume Kenma. Kenma and Kuroo, much like he and Tsukki, had been friends for years. Kenma, a psychic, had a particular distaste for doing actual dirty work (or any work really) and Kuroo was able to work with that. But when Kuroo wasn’t his partner anymore, Kenma had to choose: either do some actual work or, in essence, get benched. He found actual work too much energy and decided on joining the “mothers”.

 

Tadashi had gotten pretty good at reading emotions since his best friend tended to show them rather sparingly and Tadashi could tell from the few times he’d seen or talked to Kenma that he didn’t really have a problem with being benched. But after a hunt that required all hands on deck, Tadashi and Kenma had found that they had a dynamic--- much like Kuroo and Tsukki’s, Tadashi wasn’t sure how to describe the dynamic exactly but it worked for them. Afterwards, Kenma had signed off that he wanted Tadashi to be his partner and just like that Tadashi was on the field. 

 

Not to say that this mysterious dynamic worked  _ all the time _ . Tadashi was glad he was used to Tsukki’s laziness and stubbornness because, boy did Tadashi need the practice for with putting up with Kenma.

 

“They called us in almost half and hour ago,” Tadashi whined, “We’re going to get in trouble.”

 

Correction: Tadashi was going to get in trouble. No one ever said anything about Kenma. 

 

Kenma wasn’t fazed. He just stared at his gameboy in disinterest. Tadashi sighed through his nose. He was going to have to see if Hinata was back from his mission. Kenma always seemed to listen to the overly energetic boy. Even though Tsukki (and hence Tadashi) was constantly annoyed with him, Hinata had saved Tadashi’s ass several times when it came to the his lazy, pudding-haired partner. Tadashi put down his guns and was about to go find him when the Heavens did their magic and Kenma finished the level he was on. 

 

It was still a pain to get Kenma out the door but Tadashi had managed to get them to the briefing room in time enough for only a short lecture, which was amazing since it was Ukai doing the briefing and he lectured Tadashi the worst. 

 

Ukai cleared his throat and began their briefing. 

 

“There have been reports of a demon dropping down from the treetops in the previously Unoccupied forest in the Kyoto Prefecture. However, amongst these are also reports of human disappearances. You are to try your best to convince the Tsurube-otoshi into relocating itself in an Occupied forest, but eradication of the demon is permitted if this doesn’t appear to be possible.”

 

Tadashi nodded dutifully. He looked over at Kenma for confirmation that he’d heard it. A glance back told Tadashi yes (even if he looked nearly asleep) and Tadashi smiled widely. Kenma snorted.

 

: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :

 

“Listen, ah, what’s your name again? Oh, Jojo, right. Uh Mr…. Jojo. You really can’t stay, I’m sorry. I know you’re really comfortable here but rules are for a reason.” Tadashi’s neck was sore from looking up at the Tsurube-otoshi. He looked over at Kenma for help, but, true to his nature, he was staring at the gameboy. Tadashi should really make him leave it at home. Not that he’d listen. 

 

Tadashi sighed and looked back up at the treetop. 

 

“We know you eat humans--- which I totally understand, we all need to eat right?--- and my partner and I are super grateful that you’re not eating us. Really. But we were dispatched to get you to an Occupied Forest or, well, you know,” Tadashi jumped a little as the Tsurube-otoshi shifted aggressively, “A-and none of us want it to get there. E-especially me. And Kenma, right, K- ah nevermind. But I’m sure there are tasty… beings… where we’re bringing you.”

 

They’d been at this for nearly an hour. The Tsurube-otoshi wasn’t exactly acting as a threat but he was being extremely stubborn. Tadashi tried everything--- talking about the colorful trees, the sunlight, the moonlight, Tsurube-otoshi romance, god why was Tadashi doing this? Why was Tadashi even here? He should have given up long before this mission, this place, this--- why couldn’t he just stay ten? Sitting in Tsukki’s bedroom putting up fake stars…

 

Kenma suddenly shifted in the spot next to Tadashi, causing the settled sticks and leaves to rustle. Kenma hadn’t exactly said it, but Tadashi had come to the conclusion that Kenma had pretty constant watch on what was going on in Tadashi’s head. He realized fairly early on, with a sneaking suspicion is had been because of the panic attack Tadashi had gotten on their first mission together. It had been their first topic of deep conversation and one of the biggest things they had bonded over. From there on out, Kenma always kept tabs to see when Tadashi was in  _ that _ state of mind. In return, Tadashi tried his best to use the skills he’d obtained with Tsukki to really look at how Kenma felt (although this was difficult since they were very different people).

 

At least Tadashi’s mental overdrive kicked Kenma into the situation. 

 

Kenma looked up at the Tsurube-otoshi in his usual, bored manner. 

 

“There are only two possibilities in how this ends: you listen to us and leave or someone dies,” he said matter-of-factly, “All the scenarios end like that, ultimately. Which one do you want to choose?”

 

Tadashi was very tense. Was Kenma crazy? The order had been to relocate the Tsurube-otoshi or to eradicate it, not provoke it into killing you!

 

The Tsurube-otoshi chose the “someone dies” category as it seemed because suddenly the sky got dark--- or rather the treetops spread so tightly together that it became dark. It was the Tsurube-otoshi’s way of confusing and handicapping its prey. Tadashi pulled the rifles from his bag and glared at Kenma.

 

“Now look what you’ve done.” he hissed.

 

Kenma shrugged, “I lied. It would have gone like this no matter what--- ah, twelve degrees south.”

 

Tadashi turned and shot. The rustling of leaves indicated the Tsurube-otoshi had retreated back to the tops. Tadashi glanced at Kenma for more direction, but the teen had put a finger up and was glancing around.

 

Another beat of silence and, “Two shots, seven degrees north.”

 

Tadashi shot exactly as told. After that, no silence, a slew of numbers and directions and bullets flew before the Tsurube-otoshi fell to the ground. There it was: the dynamic. This was what made it all worth it to Tadashi--- sure, there was still some things left to be desired, still a ladder to climb, but Tadashi felt more comfortable than he ever believed he’d feel when in the field. He trusted Kenma to know where and when to shoot and Kenma trusted that Tadashi would would hit where he said he should. Tadashi was always in awe of the freak duo that was Hinata and Kageyama but, in his own watered down degree, understood it. He understood Tsukki and Kuroo. It was just--- right.    
  


Tadashi ran over to mark the Lifeless seal on it and officially eradicate the Tsurube-otoshi.

 

Suddenly, Kenma blurted, “6 degrees east.” 

 

Tadashi was baffled, but shot as told as quickly as he could. It was nowhere at the Tsurube-otoshi. Tadashi stood up as quickly as possible and stared at Kenma.

 

“What was--”

 

“Shh!” Kenma hissed. “Something feels wrong.”

 

Tadashi looked around to see what he could be talking about. Suddenly, he felt nauseous. He glanced at Kenma but he was worse off than Tadashi was, already in his knees. Not that Tadashi didn’t follow lead almost immediately--- he definitely did. It was like he swallowed a living creature and it was stretching inside him, trying to get out. And then it all went black.

 

: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :

 

When Tadashi woke up again, he was in the Healer’s room. He recognized it immediately; he spent nearly every day in this room before he and Kenma had partnered up, and still came often.

 

Confused he tried to sit up, but Hitoka stopped him. Tadashi and Hitoka had been friends since the moment they met. Their personalities were very similar and they had plenty of time to bond over it. Tadashi was comforted by the sight of her, but she seemed very concerned. Hitoka, like Tadashi, was constantly nervous. She was also a very compassionate person, so ‘concerned’ in itself wasn’t, well, concerning, but the ‘very’ part was what got Tadashi. 

 

“Take it easy ‘dashi. Don’t to anything too fast, okay?” she said in an uncharacteristically stern way.

 

Tadashi nodded and tried again, much more slowly this time. He realized he wasn’t alone. Ukai, Tsukki, and Kuroo were also in the room. As was Kenma, Tadashi assumed from how fastidiously Kiyoko was tending to the patient across from Tadashi.

 

“W-what happened.” Tadashi said groggily.

 

He felt terrible. His throat felt like sandpaper and eyes stung. His limbs were heavy and his back burned like living hell. There wasn’t something Tadashi could do that didn’t invoke some sort of pain. He turned his head to look at Kenma again, but Ukai suddenly cleared his throat.

 

“After I sent you two out on your job, Tsukishima and Kuroo came in explaining a... dilemma. The forest that the Tsurube-otoshi inhabited was dually inhabited with a few other unidentifiable beings. I sent them after the two of you, but by then you were out cold and...”

 

Tadashi’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. 

 

“And what?” he muttered.

 

Tsukki deadpanned, “Have you honestly not noticed?” 

 

Tadashi looked at Tsukki in confusion right as Yachi--- Yachi of  _ all _ people--- started lecturing him.

 

She threw an accusing finger Tsukki’s way, “Don’t you rile him up! This wouldn’t be happening if you two had just reported it was there in the first place instead of waiting three days!” she turned to Tadashi her short blonde hair standing on end, “Tadashi, don’t listen to him. Take your time. How’s Kenma, Miss Kiyoko?”

 

Kuroo ---who’d been snickering the second Yachi had whipped her head over at Tsukki--- was suddenly attentive again.

 

“Ah, how is Kitty?” he asked mildly, trying to look over Kiyoko. Kiyoko shot him a look and Kuroo at least pretended to be minding his own business.

 

“Kozume is fine, probably better off than Yamaguchi in terms of health concerns, but he hasn’t woken up yet.” Kiyoko replied.

 

Tadashi wasn’t worried--- Tadashi had to deal with Kenma’s oversleeping every morning. The look on Kuroo’s face meant he felt the same, but there a few (okay a lot of) concerning things coming from that exchange.

 

“When’d you start calling him Kitty?” Tadashi asked tiredly. It was actually the least of his questions, but he was just going to take this one step at a time.

 

“Same time I started calling you Birdy.” Kuroo replied. Tsukki gave out a long groan.

 

Um. What?

 

Maybe if Tadashi were less tired he’d put things together faster. Maybe if there had been any warning earlier, in the forest, he would be more suspicious. 

 

Ukai sighed and stepped toward Tadashi despite the glance he got from Yachi. Yachi began mumbling about Tadashi passing out again and oh, boy did Tadashi know that this was going to end terribly. 

 

“As I said, they found you two passed out cold.” Ukai started to explain again. Tadashi noticed that Kiyoko had moved away from Kenma. “Nothing seemed wrong at first but after they brought you guys back we noticed something... off.” Tadashi noticed there  _ was  _ something off with Kenma. First and foremost, the cat ears were new. And so was the tail. Ah, he got the ‘Kitty’ thing now. 

 

Wait.

 

Ukai must have noticed that Tadashi’s attention was elsewhere because Tadashi couldn’t hear him anymore. Although, that might have been because Tadashi was becoming… self aware. Tadashi turned to look at the mirror on the wall behind him.

 

And screamed.

 

: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :

 

Tadashi wasn’t even sure how he could leave the Healer’s room. He wasn’t even being dramatic about it--- he wasn’t sure how to get his newly found  _ 8 foot wingspan _ out the  _ goddamn door _ . Kenma had finally woken up a while ago and didn’t seem to be all that phased. He certainly wasn’t pleased, said by the tensing of shoulders and a wide-eyed look at his reflection, but relative to Tadashi’s breakdown, he was fine.

 

Ukai had left the room to go find Nekomata, who was technically the one in charge of Kenma’s file, like he was in charge of Tadashi’s. Tadashi felt a little better now that he was gone if he was being honest. Ukai honestly wasn’t his biggest fan. But the key words were:  _ a little _ . Because the wings were still there.

 

“Just calm down,” Tsukki said warily.

 

“Tsukki! I. Have.  _ Wings.  _ And who know what else later.  _ What if I get a beak _ ?” Tadashi gasped.

 

“They’ll figure it out.” Kenma waved a hand at Tadashi. Kenma seemed pretty content. Kuroo had gone to get his gameboy from his bag and now he was happy to ignore the world. 

 

“ _ IT’S BIGGER THAN I AM!” _

 

Yachi looked lost. She’d been trying to comfort Tadashi with some facts about how this kind of transmutation wasn't permanent. That the demons were just confused after the Tsurube-otoshi (who had been sheltering them) died, and accidentally melded with him and Kenma. That it was  _ super rare that the demon would take over its host _ and that had really sent Tadashi off. 

 

“Look on the bright side, Birdy,” Kuroo supplied, “You might be able to fly.”

 

Tadashi could admit he’d thought of that, but it had been overshadowed by the thoughts of, oh, like being able to wear a shirt at some point.

 

Tadashi grumbled, “Can you  _ not  _ call me that?”

 

Right then, Ukai returned with Nekomata. Nekomata was old--- how old Tadashi wasn’t sure but he did know that him and Ukai’s grandfather went back so that was saying something. Nekomata was much more even tempered than Ukai was, so Tadashi had a pretty neutral view on him. Nekomata was also wise when he needed to be so Tadashi was all ears for this. 

 

And so was Kenma it seemed. All four ears.

 

Kenma listened to Nekomata much more than he did Ukai (or Tadashi). He was his Coach, after all. In any case, Tadashi was pretty sure the both of them were ready for whatever Nekomata had to say.

 

“You’ve merged with a different kinds of yokai, it seems. I’d like to say what kind, but I’ve never seen a Neko yokai --- either a Nekomata or a Bakeneko--- have anything in common with a Karasu-tengu. It isn’t unheard of, however, for yokai to merge with humans when they feel they… want to check out for a bit.” Nekomata explained, “I’d say you two should just take it easy and try your best to keep yourselves healthy. If they’re not gone within the next three days, we can have a different conversation. For now, we’ll just have to wait for your yokai to gain the will to leave.”

 

That did not sound good. At all. 

 

Tsukki spoke up skeptically, “So the cure is to… wait it out and hope they don’t get possessed.”

 

Nekomata looked over and smiled, “Just think about this as the common cold. Of course it can escalate, become pneumonia, or in this case a possession, but the best ‘cure’ is to get rest and maintain health.”

 

Tsukki tsk’d and looked away. He didn’t like it very much when people talked back to him.

 

Ukai looked at Kuroo and Tsukki, “Seeing as this is your faults, you will be assisting in any way necessary, got it?”

 

Kuroo grinned and gave a two fingered salute whereas Tsukki vaguely nodded.

 

Tadashi’s eyes had been darting to a from each person as they spoke. It didn’t sound like a real solution either, but it was better than nothing. 

 

But

 

“Ah,” Tadashi interjected, “How am I getting out of this room?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Started off Blue Exorcist and ended The Morose Mononokean plus whatever else I didn't realize I snatched from. This is 3,000 words I bled for this chapter, but I really needed to do some world building. Tags might change 'cause they were based on my initial plot but that changed even writing this chapter. Don't think too much on the yokai thing by the way. It's not /that/ big of a thing.


End file.
